


The Meadow - only wetter.

by WhoMe662



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperation, Edward gets turned on by Bella peeing., Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Love, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Set in Breaking Dawn before the wedding., Squirting, Urination, Vaginal Fingering, Watersports, chapter 2 inspired by TwiKinkFest, sorry SM. Clearly there is something wrong with me., vampires come a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 09:32:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3129662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoMe662/pseuds/WhoMe662
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that time in the meadow and Bella never once had to pee.</p><p>I'm writing what no one else will.</p><p>Welcome to watersports, Bella Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meadow - only wetter.

**Author's Note:**

> M beta'd this for me. Thank you dear. I'm so so sorry if I scared you for life.

“I'm so thankful you let me have some of your time today, love."

"You say that as though I haven't promised to marry you, Edward. Like forever isn't enough."

She sits up from where she was laying with her head on my chest. I miss her warmth already.

I sit up and keep my hands to myself, though I long to touch and comfort her. 

“That certainly was never my intention. I know you're busy. I just miss you every moment we aren't together."

"You're being ridiculous." She shakes her head, but smiles, letting me know she isn't upset with me for being overbearing. Her face twists in pain and I'm confused. She moves so her hand is between her thighs, and she looks like she's trying to keep a straight face.

I tilt her chin so she looks at me and ask if she's okay. She nods but quickly bites her lip.

"What's wrong? You're making me nervous, Bella." I take a deep breath and look around us. Nothing is out of the ordinary except for her squirming.

She huffs, closes her eyes, and blurts out, " I have to pee. Like right now. I drank too much caffeine today and now we're in the middle of nowhere, and if you put me on your back I'll wet myself." She covers her vibrant red cheeks with her hands and looks at the ground. "This is so embarrassing!"

"Don't be. It's part of being human." I try to think of a solution but she’s already on her feet and quickly walking towards the wooded area along the edge of our meadow. "Bella, how can I help?"

"Turn around, don't listen or watch. Charlie's taken me fishing since I was little. I don't need any help peeing in the woods. "

I'm incapable of 'not listening' but I turn my back and cover my ears. This is so foreign to me. My body yearns to know exactly where she is and her condition. It pains me to not be with her. I here her zipper being pulled down tooth by tooth and then the sound of denim against her soft thighs. I hear her take a deep breath just a moment before my sense of smell is assaulted with her.

Her hormone levels, the sugar in her blood, along with a million other things that make her Bella. My pants are getting increasingly tighter as I try to think of something other than my love's lower half unclothed and her urine spilling onto the ground. Leaving part of herself behind. She's bare right this second, mere feet away, and I'm harder than steel. The scent of her arousal increases as does her adrenaline. She’s turned on too and maybe nervous about being caught. 

My seventeen-year-old self wonders if I could take care of myself without her knowing. Surely, I'm more than a peeping tom — above stooping to that level of depravity. But the thought is still there, being entertained. As a boy it would take minutes maybe, but the monster I am could be done in seconds — without her knowing. I rub my hand against myself and realize it's only a matter of control. If I can resist her blood surely I can resist this. I sense a difference though. Her blood calls to me to feed, drink, kill. Her urine calls to my need for her body, to join us as man and wife — to take her. I've never been without some urges but I could at least will my erections away until I was alone. This is completely different. I want her now, in an animalistic, caveman way. I want to see my cock filling her, stroking her, and making her come. I want her to mark me as hers.

She stands and fastens her pants. I lay on my stomach to hide my very uncomfortable problem and look at the fibers that make up the blanket. Maybe I can distract myself with counting each tiny strand. If I was able to blush my face would be aflame. 

I can’t hold back my smirk when she uses hand sanitizer. If she knew how I really felt would she run? Would I finally be seen to her as the monster I am? Bella lays next to me so that our legs and arms are touching and is much more relaxed but aroused than before.

“I’m so sorry to have done that in with you here. I just couldn’t think of any other way.” 

She dips her head in embarrassment and I turn my head to capture her lips between my own to make her feel like the precious woman she is. I caress her jaw and move her hair behind her ear. We turn our bodies toward each other. She instantly runs her hand under my shirt to feel my stomach and I nearly come undone. I slowly kiss down her neck so she can catch her breath and I can hear her sighs of pleasure. 

I’ve never wanted to give in so badly. I could be inside her in a moment. My cock twitches and she gasps. I’m usually much better at keeping my desire hidden, even when we are practicing as she likes to call it. But today I never considered it. I’m unravelling before her.

I move my head and arm out of her way so she can see me. I sense her heart rate pick up and her arousal spike again. Her legs rub together and she moves her hand lower, slowly without ever looking me in the eye. I’m fascinated by the idea of her touching me in such an intimate way and watch her hands descend. Starting at the base, her fingertips graze along the length of my dick and I bury my hand in the earth below us. I don’t want to be too rough with her and this is the easiest way to curb my need to grab her. 

I’m sheathed in the heat of her hand and so on edge I could scream. She grabs me tighter and I thrust into her hand slowly enough to not give her brush burn from my pants. I moan and whimper, in my effort to not hurt her. She turns her hand to move her palm against me and squeezes me harder. Bella keeps licking and biting her lips — drawing my attention to her mouth, and the idea plays out in my mind of her unzipping me and taking me in, so hot and wet. I growl in my frustration, making Bella jump next to me. She moves her hand faster and I take a deep breath to fill myself with her scent. I’m so close and seeing her desperately working her hand over me and knowing how much she enjoys it pushes me over the edge. We both watch as my body shakes and a dark area appears on my jeans.

I’ve never come so hard in all my life. For the first time since the change, everything’s quiet — blank. This is pure bliss. I know Bella’s next to me smiling and quite pleased with herself, but the guilt is overwhelming that she didn’t enjoy the same pleasure I just did. 

“Bella, my love,” I whisper as I lean down to kiss her, to taste her lips with mine. “I don’t know how to thank you or seek permission to reciprocate.” As I start to ramble she gathers my hand in her own and places it on her stomach, just above where her jeans begin. 

I slowly move my hand lower between her thighs and run my middle finger against the seam. She moans and I notice how damp the material already feels. We watch together as I rub her through her jeans. I can feel her pulse thumping and wish I had the courage to feel her wetness with my fingers — to let her heat soak through my stone flesh. I cup her with my hand and she nearly hyperventilates. One wrong move from me and I’ll crush her pelvis. I have to keep my mind clear and focused.

She lets out a frustrated sigh and unbuttons her pants, lifting herself off the ground, and she pulls them down just below her ass. I’m assaulted by the scent of her arousal and a hint of urine from earlier. I calm myself down before I rip the blue underwear from her body and suck them dry. Seeing my hesitation she takes my hand in hers and moves it against herself, under the soft fabric. I cup her with my hand again but slowly move my middle finger between her folds. I could melt into her soft, wet, heat, that makes me instantly hard again — and it’s only my finger. If it was my cock inside of her, I could never stop. I’d be lost. 

She grinds herself against me forcefully and I’m engulfed in fear. I never want to hurt her but I need to help her feel ecstasy like I did. I speed up the slight movement against her clit and she starts to quiver and moan. I increase the pressure against her as far as I dare and we watch as she writhes below me as she comes. Keeping my hand against her, I feel the pulse of her pussy contracting against me and move my fingers again, but she backs off mumbling about it being too much. I lick the sweat from her neck and then from her chest, to taste all of her. She shivers against the coolness of my tongue and I smile at the thought of her reaction when I eventually lick where my hand still is. Instead, I settle for licking my fingers that are coated with her. I moan and wish I could hold her down and lap all she’d give me for days. 

Bella moves closer to me and kisses my jaw, driving me mad. We’re both fully sated but still wanting. I imagine this will be our future once she’s changed, except there will never be a need to stop. 

I move my mouth to her neck and whisper, ”soon” too low for her to hear, and slowly make my way up to her lips.

I kiss her softly and ask. “Do you think you’ll have time to come back here tomorrow? Alice seen earlier, that the weather should still be clear.”

Bella nods and snuggles against me tighter. “Yes. Definetly. I’ll be sure to remember to pee before we leave the house though.”

My heart falls and I’m so full of shameful need. I lower my hands from her back into her panties and pull her against me. Feeling the soft supple skin of her ass I groan and say, “or don’t” into her ear. Her heart races and I know she heard me. I wish I knew what she was thinking. Is she scared, disgusted, excited? I’m terrified but so hopeful. The thought of her intentionally peeing for me makes we want to never stop touching her in every way she’s been begging me to. I release her ass and move my hands up her sides and under her shirt to feel her hardened nipples against the pad of my thumbs as they dip into her bra. She gasps and tries to pull me more fully against her with all her strength. 

“Is that,” she lets out a shaky breath and continues, “is that why you’re so unlike yourself? It turned you on?” 

Her voice is so guarded, I’m afraid to answer with words. I tuck my face into her neck and nod as I hold her body tight against my own. She swallows thickly but doesn’t respond. Some part of me wishes I had never known, wishes I could go back to this afternoon when I was ignorant of this baser, fetish-filled part of myself. The other part of me is thankful I’m able to share my every want and desire with the woman who will be my mate for all eternity. That there isn’t an ounce of my being that I need to hide from her. 

“I never knew until today that it was something I would want or need. I swear, Bella. But it’s like the switch has been flipped and I want nothing more than to be marked by you.” 

I reach into her underwear again and sigh when her thigh brushes against my erection. 

“I want to be covered in your essence. To give you everything you’ve been asking me to. To make love to you for days on end.” I kiss her breathless and continue. “Those wolves, especially Jacob, need to stumble into this meadow and smell us. They need to know that you’ve claimed me, as I have you.” 

Her deep brown eyes stare back into mine with resolve. She isn’t shy or questioning my sanity — she’s empowered. 

“I don’t understand it,” Bella bites her lip and runs her hand through her hair. “But I don’t care. I’m so glad you finally feel like I do. Do we have enough time for one more?” She asks as she looks at the tent in my pants.

“Always, my love. Always,” I say and place my hand back into my favorite place between her legs.


End file.
